Device (Device album)
| recorded = 2012-2013 at David Draiman's Home Studio, in Austin, TX | venue = | studio = | genre = Industrial metal,Device - Device : Songs, Reviews, Credits, Awards : AllMusic alternative metal, hard rockDevice Album Review — 5 out of 5 stars (Listen!) @ARTISTdirect | length = 40:20 | label = Warner Bros. | producer = David Draiman, Geno Lenardo | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = | misc = }} Device is the only studio album by American industrial metal band Device and the only album, featuring David Draiman of Disturbed and former Filter guitarist Geno Lenardo. It was released on April 9, 2013, with their first single, "Vilify", out on digital download in February 19, 2013. Their second single, "You Think You Know", was released in June 11, 2013. Background After Disturbed went into hiatus in late 2011, frontman David Draiman announced a new side-project, Device, in May 2012.Disturbed’s David Draiman Set to Enter Studio for New Industrial Project He revealed that he would be working with Geno Lenardo, former guitarist for Filter for their Title of Record and Amalgamut albums, in the new side project.Disturbed Singer David Draiman Reveals Side Project Name Draiman revealed his intention to do a project with more of an electronic sound, but in an industrial metal type way, sounding similar to Nine Inch Nails or Ministry, not dubstep.Disturbed Frontman's New Project Gets A Name | News @ Ultimate-Guitar.Com Draiman said of the band's formation: "I was first approached by Geno Lenardo, who was working on a number of tracks for the ''Underworld'' soundtrack for the last ''Underworld'' film that came out … and he asked me if I would be interested in being a part of one of the tracks and I asked him to send me the music that he had in mind and I was able to make a really compelling and powerful song … I found that working with him as a songwriting partner was very easy and fluid. He’s a very strong songwriter in his own right."David Draiman’s Device Confirm Release Date of Self-Titled Debut Album The band entered the studio in the beginning of June 2012,Disturbed’s David Draiman Reveals Name For New Industrial Project | Theprp.com – Metal, Hardcore And Rock News, Reviews And More and by June 6, had already finished vocals for demo versions of five songs,BLABBERMOUTH.NET - DEVICE: Five Songs Recorded So Far "You Think You Know", "Recover", "Hunted", "Vilify" and "War of Lies". In January 2013, Draiman confirmed the release dates for their self-titled album and first single. He stated that the album would be released on April 9, 2013 and the song "Vilify" would debut on the radio on February 19.David Draiman’s Device Secure Geezer Butler, Serj Tankian, M. Shadows + More for Debut Album He also confirmed that the album would feature guest appearances by Geezer Butler (Black Sabbath), Glenn Hughes (Deep Purple, Black Sabbath, Black Country Communion), M. Shadows (Avenged Sevenfold), Serj Tankian (System of a Down), Tom Morello (Rage Against the Machine) and Lzzy Hale (Halestorm). Draiman confirmed the track featuring Hale would be a cover of Lita Ford's "Close My Eyes Forever".Blabbermouth.Net - David Draiman, Lzzy Hale Team Up For Cover Of Lita Ford Classic On Device Debut Release and promotion The Vilify video was released on February 19.Device - "Vilify" (Official Video) - YouTube It depicts the band performing in a mostly dark environment with flashes of blinding white light as an android-like creature appears to be born. A behind the scenes video for the music video was released on February 18, 2013.Exclusive Premiere: Device 'Vilify' Making-Of Video - CraveOnline On March 25, the band released a second track off the album, "You Think You Know".BLABBERMOUTH.NET - DISTURBED Frontman's DEVICE: New Song 'You Think You Know' Available For Streaming On March 27, the band had premiered the song "Penance" exclusively on Billboard's website.Device, 'Penance': Exclusive Song Premiere | Billboard On March 29, the band's cover of Lita Ford and Ozzy Osbourne's duet "Close My Eyes Forever" was debuted exclusively by Bloody Disgusting.Exclusive: Stream Device’s “Close My Eyes Forever” Here - Bloody Disgusting The touring band was revealed to contain Evanescence drummer Will Hunt and Dope guitarist Virus, but will not include Lenardo. The band's first live show was performed a day after their album's release at the Soul Kitchen Music Hall in Mobile, AL on April 10.TK101 Presents DEVICE at Soul Kitchen - 4/10 Reception | rev2 = AllMusic | rev2score = | rev3 = Bloody Disgusting | rev3score = Album Review: Device ‘Device’ - Bloody Disgusting | rev4 = Loudwire | rev4score = }} Reception for the album has been mixed. Bloody Disgusting described the album as "...nothing more than Disturbed-lite..." and criticized it for being "...entirely forgettable and, disappointingly, incredibly generic". Conversely, Artist Direct gave the album a glowing review, referring to the album's sound as "refreshing and reinvigorating" and calling it "...one of the year's best records". Track listing The track listing for the album was revealed in February 2013.iTunes - Music - Device by Device All songs written and composed by David Draiman and Geno Lenardo, except where noted. Personnel ;Device * David Draiman – lead vocals * Geno Lenardo – guitars, bass and keyboards * Will Hunt - drums * Virus - guitar ;Additional personnel *Lzzy Hale – vocals on "Close My Eyes Forever" *M. Shadows – vocals on "Haze" *Glenn Hughes – vocals on "Through It All" *Serj Tankian – vocals on "Out of Line" *Tom Morello – guitars on "Opinion" *Geezer Butler – bass on "Out of Line" ;Production * Produced by David Draiman and Geno Lenardo * Engineered by Jeremy Parker * Mixed by Ben Grosse * Mix Assistant and Additional Editing by Paul Pavro * Mastered by Ted Jensen * Photography & Design by P.R. Brown * A&R: Nick Haussling Chart performance Weekly charts References Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:2013 debut albums Category:Device (metal band) albums